Kancing
by dongpaca
Summary: Donghyun dan Hyunbin adalah duo idiot yang menyukai kakak kelas mereka yang berstatus sebagai anggota osis. prinsip mereka 'Intinya lihat kamu dulu, hukumannya nanti'. Produce 101 Season 2 ff. Dongpaca couple. Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin. Yaoi


**KANCING**

Mungkin hari ini merupakan hari tersial untuk para murid pemalas yang selalu masuk terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja si ketua osis yang jutek dan kejamnya luar biasa, Hwang Minhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan razia.

sekitar 20 orang yang sialnya terlambat hari ini tapi bagi 2 orang yang bernama Donghyun dan Hyunbin ini merupakan berkah bisa melihat dua anggota osis yang menjadi incaran mereka sejak masuk sekolah. prinsip mereka berdua adalah 'intinya lihat kamu dulu, hukumannya nanti'.

"kak Youngmin ko ga ada sih bin? kalo gini gue kabur aja deh" Donghyun sibuk mencari keberadaan yang kekasih hati namun nihil.

"lu gila kali, kabur sekarang hukuman lo lebih parah. kayaknya pacar gue lagi ngambek makanya diadain razia kayak begini"

"anjir sejak kapan lo pacaran sama si ketos galak itu. masih pagi hayalan lo ketinggian"

"sejak lahir gue udah jadian sama dia asal lo tau" si Donghyun dan Hyunbin jadi lupa situasi kemudian tertawa keras seperti orang gila. tentu saja hal itu membangkitkan jiwa pembunuhnya Minhyun.

dengan langkah cepat dia langsung berdiri di depan kedua adik kelasnya yang memang hobi sekali terlambat, tiada hari tanpa terlambat. bahkan ia sudah mual melihat makhluk aneh bin ajaib itu.

"lo berdua ngapain ketawa ha? emangnya gue lucu? lo berdua akan gue hukum" Minhyun menatap kedua sahabat itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Donghyun cukup merinding melihatnya cuman si Hyunbin terus saja terkekeh seperti orang idiot. memang cinta itu membuat orang bodoh menjadi idiot pikir Donghyun.

"ga pernah bosan apa kalian terlambat terus hah?" Minhyun membentak dengan keras bahkan beberapa kelas di dekat lapangan bisa dengan jelas mendengar suaranya. suara Minhyun saat bernyanyi sih bagus cuman kalo lagi marah bener-bener ga bagus dan harus dihindari.

"lo Kwon Hyunbin, gue heran deh bisa ada orang idiot kayak lo begini. gue itu lagi marah dan lo ketawa ga jelas gitu, lo nantangin gue?"

"ga kok sayang gue ketawa karena lo kelihatan makin cantik kalo lagi marah. gimana kalo lo lagi senyum? gue bisa gila deh ehehehe" anak-anak yang terlambat melihat Hyunbin horor. menggoda seorang Hwang Minhyun, mati saja!

Minhyun yang kesal pun menendang kedua tulang kering Hyunbin dan meneriakinya untuk lari keliling lapangan 50 kali. gila bisa mati Hyunbin. Hyunbin mencoba memohon agar mendapat sedikit keringanan tapi dijawab dengan galak bahkan ancaman untuk membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah dikatakannya.

"oke aku akan berlari untukmu sayang" Hyunbin segera berlari setelah memberikan flying kiss menjijikannya, sebenarnya dia melarikan diri agar terhindar dari ribuat hukuman kejam Minhyun.

sekarang Minhyun menatap sosok lain di hadapannya dengan malas, ini lagi si adik kelas idiot pecinta Im Youngmin. malas untuk memulai perdebatan lagi Minhyun memilih menyalakan pengeras suara yang dipegangnya hingga volume yang paling besar.

"a.. a.. a.. tes.. untuk anggota osis Im Youngmin tolong segera datang ke lapangan. suami mu sudah menunggu untuk dirapihkan. datang secepatnya tanpa protes"

Donghyun tersenyum bahagia menatap Minhyun sepertinya ada satu hal baik dari Mimhyun. dia selalu membantu Donghyun untuk bisa pdkt dengan kakak kelas kesayangannya.

berbanding terbalik dengan Donghyun, si namja manis bernama Youngmin menggerutu kesal mengapa Minhyun harus mempermalukan dia seperti ini. seluruh isi kelas sudah bersorak sorai menggoda Youngmin yang tampak memerah itu.

siapa yang tidak tau soal duo idiot Kim dan Kwon yang tergila-gila pada anggota osis mereka. cerita mereka bahkan sudah terkenal ke sekolah-sekolah lain. bahan gosip yang selalu menjadi trending topik.

dengan kesal Youngmin menuju ke lapangan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah meminta izin pada sang guru karena tidak mematuhi perintah Minhyun itu hal buruk akan terjadi pada mu sampai lulus.

.

.

.

Donghyun tersenyum idiot tidak jauh berbeda dari Hyunbin tadi. kini bidadarinya yang mirip alpaca itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya. walau wajah itu terlihat malas namun melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu saja membuat Donghyun bersyukur mengagumi karya indah ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kim Donghyun kamu itu bukan anak kecil kenapa sih selalu tidak pernah berpakaian rapih? apa ibumu tidak mengajarkannya?" Donghyun hanya tersenyum kepada Youngmin, ini yang dia suka dari lelaki itu. walau terkenal cukup tegas Youngmin selalu berbicara kepada orang lain dengan bahasa yang cukup lembut dibanding Minhyun yang berkata sesuka hatinya.

"karena aku menunggumu kak. aku merindukanmu" semua siswa dan siswi menghura perkataan Donghyun, bagaimana tidak pengeras suara yang tadi dipakai Minhyun telah berpindah tangan padanya. sudah dibilangkan sepertinya Minhyun mendukung sekali kedua orang ini biar cepat jadian.

"kamu gila ya. cepat matikan pengeras suaranya dan perbaiki seragammu" Youngmin melipat kedua tangannya sambil menunggu Donghyun merapihkan seragam seperti biasa. namun hari ini Donghyun tidak melakukannya. dia hanya tersenyum jahil ke arah Youngmin.

"tunggu apa lagi, cepat kancingkan bajumu Kim Donghyun" Youngmin mulai hilang kesabarannya.

"sepertinya aku lupa bagaimana cara mengancingkan baju. bisakah kamu membantuku kak?" Donghyun tersenyum, ia sangat tampan jika dilihat secara seksama kalau tidak tampan bagaimana mungkin wajah Youngmin bisa memerah.

Youngmin dan Donghyun terus tatap-tatap hingga siswa siswi mulai berteriak, menyuruh Youngmin segera mengancingkan seragam Donghyun. namun Youngmin itu keras kepala dia memilih terus menyuruh lelaki dihadapannya itu untuk melakukannya sendiri dan secepatnya. setelah ini dia harus mengikuti ulangan matematika.

"lo berdua mau sampai kapan gitu terus. ini panas Youngmin, tinggal lo kancing aja udah beres ribet banget sih lo jadi orang" nah ini ketika Minhyun membuka suara si Youngmin ga bisa menolaknya. Youngmin kesal kenapa begini.

Youngmin mulai maju beberapa langkah hingga dia dan Donghyun semakin dekat. siswa siswi sudah siap dengan kamera masing-masing untuk mengabdikan momen bersejarah itu.

"kenapa sih kamu begini" ucap Youngmin sedikit berbisik

"kan sudah ku bilang aku suka sama kamu kak makanya aku begini" balas Donghyun dengan pengeras suara. siswa siswi pun heboh, Donghyun ini bisa di nobatkan sebagai national boyfriend akibat kelakuannya pada Youngmin yang begitu manis dan membuat banyak orang iri.

"matikan pengeras suaranya Kim" Youngmin menunduk sumpah siapa yang tidak malu jika di perlakukan seperti ini.

"akan ku matikan jika kamu mengancingkan bajuku kak" Ucap Donghyun sekali lagi di pengeras suara. Youngmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lebih baik mengalah dari pada terus berdebat dengan mulut manis Kim itu.

jarak Youngmin dan Donghyun benar-benar dekat sampai suara nafas mereka bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Donghyun menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan penuh cinta sementara Youngmin menghindarinya tapi malah menatap dada bidang Donghyun yang sedikit terekspos.

setelah selesai Youngmin ingin pergi namun Donghyun menariknya hingga kini dia berada dipelukan lelaki itu. pekikan terdengar dimana-mana. ini seperti drama korea yang terlalu cheesy.

"kak aku mencintaimu. kamu tidak bisa menolak" Donghyun langsung saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngmin. suara handphone yang memotret terdengar dimana-mana. ini gila, Youngmin tidak bisa bergerak hanya membisu tanpa membalas ciuman Donghyun.

sebelum mengakhiri ciuman dadakan itu Donghyun sedikit melumat bibir yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya itu. membuat Youngmin sedikit tersadar dan memukul kepala lelaki itu. Youngmin segera berlari menjauhi lelaki idiot yang mencuri ciumannya.

"kak mulai hari ini kita jadian. jika kamu menolak aku akan tetap memaksa. ingat itu pacarku Im Youngmin" ucap Donghyun mantap dengan pengeras suara.

Youngmin terus berlari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah. sial kenapa dia harus dipermalukan oleh adik kelas yang idiot itu?!

tanpa Youngmin tau di blog sekolah pun telah menampakan foto dirinya dan Donghyun berciuman.

' **BERITA TERPANAS HARI INI. CIUMAN DONGPACA COUPLE DITENGAH LAPANG** **A** N'

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
